


Love is Simple As Day and Night

by deafeningsilences



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafeningsilences/pseuds/deafeningsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't understand Niall and Zayn's relationship, because Niall was the day and Zayn was the night. But it was simple and Zayn and Niall understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Simple As Day and Night

They were opposites, if you wanted to find a purest type of contention it would be Niall and Zayn. Because Niall was the sun and Zayn was the moon. Niall was the excitement, the joy and the light which people sought in the day, an eternal hope in world of despair. Zayn on the other hand was the mystery, the reflection, the question and the philosophy the night brought, he was the enigma people wanted to fathom. The entire student body never fully understood as to why they were helplessly and irrevocably in love. How even if neither boys never really interacted with each other in halls of education, they were still together and everyone knew and everyone respected the love that they shared. Both boys had their own identity in school, Niall was the everyman, the always unmasked happiness which people craved for, he was never alone, always in the company of a group of people, everyone wanted to be his friend and everyone was his friend. Niall loved making people happy and spreading joy in their lives he loved the smiles and laughter he could edge out of people, and everyone appreciated him for this. Zayn on the other hand was the artist, the writer, the philosopher he was insightful and wise, he wore black and white every day, no one questioned this, it was his way of permanence because for someone who knew so much and expressed so much there was always doubts, there were always inhibitions for living, he needed to ground himself, know that there was something to bridge him to the thought of simplicity. He expressed this through his clothes, and people respected that even though they could not fathom it completely. They had their own scenes, they had different affinities, but they had one affinity that both shared so intensely, their affinity for each other.

He never showed it in school, but Zayn was convinced he and Niall were soul mates; they were destined to be together even if he himself never believed in this notion of true love. But when he was with Niall all doubts vanish and all questions cease to exist, it was just pure happiness and love when they were together. It was simple and uncomplicated and Zayn needed that, he needed the soft touch of Niall’s skin on his hand, the feel of Niall’s supple lips on his, the laugh which brought joy to his day. Zayn craved Niall, when he questioned his purpose, when doubt enshrouded his mind, when the eternal mystery of death and of life troubled him, Niall would be there. Zayn found comfort in the arms of the Irishman, Niall was his anchor because Niall would remind Zayn that he had a purpose that he had a profound contribution to life, he had to love Niall, and Zayn would understand and Zayn would smile when Niall hugged him when he had his moments of depression, when he doubted everything in his life; Niall would embrace him and whisper a thousand I love you’s to Zayn’s ear and he would smile, and he would caress Niall’s hair and touch his cheeks and kiss him and hold him oh so tightly scared that he would let go, scared that his purpose would vanish. But Niall never did because Niall was there as sure as the sun rising in the east and Zayn would feel the warmth once more, the warmth that Niall exuded; the warmth of hope.

Niall wasn't all joy and rainbows, he would feel exhausted and tired and just so troubled because he did not please everybody, he wasn't up to par, he wasn't enough. But when he felt these things he knew all he had to do was look at Zayn, and Zayn would know what to do, Zayn would come to his baby and love him and cherish him and give him kisses in the moonlight while telling Niall that he was enough, that he didn't need to please everyone, that he was perfect. And Niall would believe Zayn he would feel rested and comforted while Zayn’s arms were wrapped around Niall, Zayn would tell him “ I love you baby” and he would recite to him a poem that he wrote for him,

_In the sorrow of night_

_In the eve of death_

_A lonely_ _traveler_

_Whose life neglect_

_The moon will shine_

_On his troubled eyes_

_And there will be a light_

_Which ceased the fright_

_It is quiet_

_It is vague_

_But it is also simple_

_It is also brave_

_It filled him with warmth_

_It pursued his name_

_It will vanish in time_

_But it will come again_

_So the weary_ _traveler_

_Would traverse once more_

_Hoping in time_

_The light would show him the way_

Zayn would finish his recitation and Niall would have tears in his eyes and he would kiss him and their lips would dance and their teeth would clank, their tongues would fold and become one, and Niall would be content, he would be warm again, he would be rested because Zayn would soothe his soul, like the night cools the land bathing everything in black, but it wasn’t the sorrow nor pain that it brought, it was a sign of rest for a brand new day, and Zayn would bathe him in darkness, and Niall would love him more and more each day.

They never displayed their love in public, the most was them holding hands while walking to school both silent just smiling content with each other’s presence, when they got to school Zayn would walk Niall to his class and leave him with a quick peck to the cheek, because their love was not for others to see, it was for them to cherish with each other, it was for their eyes only. But the youth had never understood the maturity of their love, they did not understand that one did not need have his lover attached to the hip, they never understood the simple truth that Zayn and Niall understood. Because Zayn and Niall had no doubt in their minds that when the day was done and everyone was gone they would have each other, no questions asked, no doubts in their minds. They knew that they would be true to each other, because it was a fact that they needed each other to be happy, but they didn't need the indecent exposure or the extravagant gifts,  living and breathing each other meant more than any other material object. Because Niall would hold Zayn’s hand and kiss it and trace his arm with his lips until it reached Zayn’s lips and they would caress each other and hold each other tight, and they would make love, slow and passionate, and after this Zayn would lay next to Niall and kiss him good night and hold him in his arms, cradle the sunshine, for Niall was Zayn’s light manifested and Zayn wanted to hold on to Niall forever.

Niall loved Zayn and Zayn loved Niall, no one understood how they got together, but Niall knew why, because Zayn was his comfort, his sanctuary when life got tough; he was the mystery that Niall always wanted to answer. Zayn was the rest he needed, because Zayn was cool and comforting and quiet and brooding and it fit Niall, because Niall needed the silence he needed the serenity and he needed the kind of love Zayn showered him with.

Zayn also knew why, because Niall was his joy, his happiness, in time of doubt and hesitation Niall was there simple and bright, he was the warmth Zayn needed, because Zayn was a weary traveller and Niall showed him the way, the way to the morning where he did not need question or rhetoric.

People never understood why they got together, because Niall was bright and Zayn was mysterious. But it is simple, people needed the day, they needed the hope and exuberance that it brought it was energy and vibrancy, but the day also brought the heat, the exhaustion and fatigue it was tiring and heavy. People needed the night, because it was cool and restful, it was silent and calming, it held time to reflect and ponder on life, but it also brought doubt and fear, it brought the inconsistencies and the unknown. So it was simple why they loved each other, because Niall was the day and Zayn was the night, because Niall was the joy and the fatigue while Zayn was the calm and the mystery, they were harmonious, an inimitable dance which Zayn and Niall could fully understand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of feels one day and wrote this, I really enjoyed writing this hopefully other people would like it too


End file.
